


owed an apology

by charleybradburies



Series: Laurel Lance Week 2015 [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (only bc laurel is annoyed by the edging part), Agent Carter References, Arguing, BAMF Peggy Carter, Bickering, Canon Disabled Character, Coitus Interruptus, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Confidence, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Non-Canon Relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, POV Female Character, References to Marvel, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shipping, Shippy, Spies & Secret Agents, Superheroes, Teasing, Television, Television Watching, Vaginal Fingering, laurel ships peggysous pass it on, none of the touching is dub or non-con, or not that's cool too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel and Felicity are (mostly) watching Agent Carter. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">AU where Team Arrow actually gets time and space to have lives outside of being superheroes. (Is that considered an AU or no?)</span>
</p>
<p><b>Laurel Lance Week Day Six: Favorite Relationship</b><br/>1-million-words June Bingo: Schmoop/Love 5x5 #1: Cuddling on the Couch<br/>femslash100 Drabble Cycle #11: Kink - Prompt #5: Edging</p>
            </blockquote>





	owed an apology

"I'm also more than capable of handling whatever these adolescents throw at me."

"Yes, ma'am. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"If he turns out to be Hydra I'm going to shoot someone," Laurel moans. Felicity shushes her but laughs, legs vibrating underneath Laurel's head.

"Don't shush me, _he_ has to be the husband!"

"We don't know who the husband _is_ yet," Felicity scolds. "Suspense is half the fun. Now, stop interrupting."

"Pfft." Laurel sticks out her tongue. 

"We're like, fifteen minutes in. Calm down," Felicity says.

The channel cuts to commercial; Laurel reaches up around Felicity's neck. 

Felicity resists, biting her lip as a taunt, but the subsequent kiss is assertive and Laurel knows she's made a strong enough argument. 

Or at least, she thinks so...but Felicity takes off only her sweater as their kiss deepens, and she's not quite sure.

Felicity slips an arm down Laurel's side and up her shirt; Laurel sits up, and Felicity deftly fondles her nipples. 

But when the break ends, she stops. 

Come next break, she moves one hand to Laurel's clit.

She advances, but even when Laurel's so close she's already shaking, Felicity pauses each time the show returns, and _God,_ it's torturous. Laurel tries fucking herself on the fingers Felicity leaves inside of her, but Felicity is too stationary, too determined, to be distracted by her antics, so she's left to crave, to whine and moan and pray that the next break comes soon so that she can, too.


End file.
